Bliskie spotkania dziesiątego stopnia
to pierwszy odcinek serii Planeta Totalnej Zagłady. Streszczenie Odcinek wprowadzający i przedstawiający zasady oraz uczestników razem z epickim wyzwaniem, które mocno namiesza. Fabuła - Barrrrdzo serrrrdecznie chciałbym wszystkich powitać w całkowicie nowym i świeżym prrrogramie rrrrrozrrrrrywkowym! Jest to rrrreality-show, w którrrym uczestniczy muszą zmierzyć się z kosmicznymi wyzwaniami, którrre dla nich przygotowaliśmy! Są kosmicznie trrrudne i kosmiczne chamskie! Ja nazywam się Benjamin Necro, a terrraz zaprrrezentuje wam uczestników konkurrrrsu! Prrr! W tle widać nadlatujący statek kosmiczny z pierwszym uczestnikiem. Wybiega z niego Loboanin wyglądający na podekscytowanego. - Johnny. - mówi Benjamin - Jest to były członek międzygalaktycznego gangu, którrrry dopierrro wyszedł z więznienia. Ma niezłą karrrrtotekę wilczek, lepiej na niego uważajcie! Prrr! - Juhuuu! Podziwiajcie wielkiego i niezawodnego Johnny'ego! Czy są tu jakieś dobre sunie, z którymi mógłbym się bliżej zapoznać!? - krzyczy z podekscytowawniem Loboanin. - Dobrrra, terrraz siad, Johnny, bo nadlatuje statek z kolejnym uczestnikiem, którrrym jest... Statek ląduje, a po otworzeniu drzwi słychać dobiegającą z niego muzykę elektroniczną i rozbłyski kolorowego światła. Po chwili wychodzi z niego Polimorf. - Tim, którrry szerzej znany jest pod pseudonimem "G-00-P". Jeden z najbarrrrdziej znanych DJów z planety Viscosia. Najprrrawdopodobniej już nie rrraz bawiłeś się przy jego muzyce na imprrrezach! - opisuje uczestnika Necro. - Yo wróżek! Yo pieseł! - wita się neutralnym tonem Polimorf. - Siema, glucie! Zaje*sta nuta "Werewolf Among Us" - za nawiązanie do mojej rasy masz wielki szacunek u mnie i moich kumpli z gangu! - odpowida z entuzjazmem Johnny. - Thanks, bracie! - Uwaga bo nadlatuje kolejny zawodnik! - przerywa dyskusje kosmitów Benjamin. Widać jak nadlatuje statek, na którym widać namalowany sprejem napis "JH na 100%". Po wylądowaniu wylatuje z niego obolały Lepidopterran o wątpliwej czystości... i zapachu też. - A tym zawodnikiem jest Brrrrian! Nic nie osiągnął w życiu, unikał prrracy jak tylko mógł, a mimo to narzekał na to jak źle jest na jego planecie! - opisuje uczestnika Benjamin. - Ja pierdziu, ale niewygodny tyn stotyk! A mówiłem Jessice żyby kupić tyn tońszy stotek, ale niii! - mówi Brian po czym spluwa na podłogę. - Typie, śmierdzisz na odległość! Kiedy ty miałeś ostatni kontakt z wodą? - pyta agresywnym tonem Johnny. - Paaaanie, na mojej plynycie to to wszystko drogie! Lydwo mi i Jessice storcza na utrzymanie pińciu muszek, a ty mi o kompili mówisz? Mydło nie rośnie na drzywoch! - odpowiada Lepidopterran. - Wku*wiasz mnie, wiesz? - mówi poirytowany Loboanin. - Luuuzik Panowie! Nie ma powodu do spiny! - uspokaja innych Tim. - Spokojnie, bo na horyzoncie widać następny pojazd! Prrr! - mówi Necro. Na niebie widoczny jest statek cały na czarno z symbolami czaszek na sobie. - Cikawie skund wziął na toki stotek pinionżki! - twierdzi Brian po zobaczeniu statku. - Przymknij mordę! - odpowiada mu Johnny. Ze statku wychodzi ponury Nekroziębianin. - Statek należy do Jamesa! Typowy nastolatek, którrry nie widzi powodu do życia, a cały świat go podobno pokarrrrał. Zawsze nie w humorze i bez emocji. Trzeba na niego uważać, bo lubi się samookaleczać! - opowiada o Jamesie Benjamin, po czym na niego spogląda. Następuje głucha cisza. - No i co? Nie masz nic do powiedzenia? - pyta Necro. - Nie. - odpowiada stanowczo James. - A coś barrrdziej eksprrresywnego? Prrr...? James spogląda na prowadzącego przez chwilę jak na debila, po czym dodaje całkowicie bez emocji: - Ju... hu... - Ej ty w ogóle wyglondosz na tokiego sotaniste ciemko! - mówi do Nekroziębianina Brian. - Mam na to wyje*ane. - Zaje*sty statek! - pochwala pojazd Jamesa Johnny. - Też się zgadzam, cool design, bro! - dodaje Tim. - Mhm... - odpowiada James. Chwilę później z niebezpiecznie dużą prędkością nadlatuje kolejny statek. Jest bliski rozbciu się z gruntem, więc każdy obecny na dole ucieka jak najdalej, oprócz Jamesa, ponieważ ten robi się niematerialny. Pojazd rozbija się wgniatając się w ziemię i podpalając, a zaraz po tym drzwi wejściowe zostają wykopane przez pilota pojazdu, którym jest Arachnomałpka. Kosmitka wyskakuje, a Nemuina lekko poturbowany przedstawia uczestniczkę. - To jest właśnie Petrrrra! Chyba nie muszę nic dodawać... - To było NIESAMOWITE!!! U! U! AHAHAHHAH! - dodaje Petra. - Wow! Po*ebało Cię małpo? - pyta ze złością Johnny. - Tak, a co? U! U! A! A! - Chu*ów sto! - odpowiada Loboanin. - Language, wilku! - uspokaja Johnny'ego G-00-P. Po chwili z wraku statku wychodzi James w niematerialnej postaci, jak zwykle ponury jak burzowe chmury. Petrze po zobaczeniu Nekroziębianina schodzi uśmiech z twarzy i podchodzi do Jamesa i kładzie dłoń na jego barku. James jednak szybko strąca jej dłoń. - A ty, robaczku co taki markotny? - pyta Petra. James jednak jej nie odpowiada. - Nie bądź już taki robaniu! Nie bądź taki... - dodaje Arachnomałpka. - Dobra, spie*rzaj. - odpowiada James. - Ojojo, trzeba będzie nad tobą popracować ciemko! - mówi Petra lekko ciągnąć za policzki Nekroziębianina, jednak ten ponownie odtrąca jej dłonie. Po tym jak ekipa sprzątająca składająca się z jednego Sonorosianina (Howarda Bollarda) zajęła się wrakiem statku, Benjamin zapowiedział przylot kolejnego zawodnika. - Nadlatuje kolejny zawodnik, miejmy nadzieję, że tym rrrazem pojazd wyląduje w całości. Po wylądowaniu, niemal natychmiastowo wybiega z niego Kineceleranka. - A oto Ju... - Necro próbuje przedstawić uczestniczkę, jednak ta mu przerywa. - No to kiedy ostatnie zadanie!? - pyta. - To dopierrro odcinek wprrrowadzający, Justine... - odpowiada kosmitce Benjamin, po czym wykorzystując sytuację przedstawia zawodniczkę - ...czyli żądna przygód Kineceleranka, którrra zdecydowanie jest zbyt szybka... - Ja, szybka? Skąd ten wniosek!? - Na przykład stąd, że nie dasz dojść do... - próbuje wytłumaczyć Necro, jednak znowu w jego słowa wtrąca się Kineceleranka. - No czekam, aż mi odpowiesz... - Prrróbuje, ale... - No ile mam czekać!? - Eh, nieważne. - odpowiada poirytowany Nemuina - Nadlatuje kolej... - O patrzcie, ktoś leci! - znowu przerywa Justine. - Tak... jak... powiedziała... Prrr... - dodał niezadowolony Necro. Na niebie widać ogromny i nowoczesny statek kosmiczny. - OMG, ale wielki ship! - opisuje pojazd Tim. - Ciekawe skąd w... - próbuje powiedzieć Brian jednak przerywa mu Johnny zatykając mu łapą usta. - Nawet nie próbuj... - mówi Johnny do Lepidopterrana. Statek ląduje, a drzwi się otwierają, jednak nie widać aby ktoś wychodził. Kamerzysta programu (czyli... Howard Bollard) spogląda na prowadzącego i wzrusza ramionami. Benjamin dzwoni więc do tego kto jest odpowiedzialny za wysłanie odpowiednich koordynatów zawodnikom (czyli Howarda Bollarda). - No halo? Wszystko co miałeś zrrrobić to było podanie cholerrrnych koorrrdynatów, Howarrrd... - mówi z pretensjami Necro. - Jestem pewny, że wszystkie podałem dobrze... Poza tym ja wykonuje w twoim programie większość roboty, a ty i tak mi odmawiasz większej zapłaty i awansu! No i... - TSSSSST... Zakłócenia! Nie słychać Cię! TSSSSST! - odpowiada Benjamin. - Słuchaj, ja mam dość takiego... - TSSSSST chyba trrracę sygnał... Pa! - Necro rozłącza się. - EJ! TU! - ktoś w pobliżu mówi. Prowadzący spogląda na zawodników, ale każdy wzrusza ramionami nie wiedząc kto to powiedział. Jednak po chwili ponownie słychać ten głos. - EJ, TUTAJ!!! KAMERA W DÓŁ! Kamera według polecenia schodzi w dół, a oczom wszystkich ukazuje się Galwanin. - A no tak! Elon! Jest to jeden z największych umysłów w galaktyce! Ma rrrównież jedno z największych ego w tym wymiarze! Aż dziwne, że go nie zauważyliśmy. Prrr! - opisuje uczestnika Nemuina. - Nawet nie wiem, jak mam skomentować taką zniewagę mojego wielkiego umysłu... - mówi Elon. - Witaj, froggy! - wita się z Galwanem Tim. - Froggy? Ty wiesz do kogo się zwracasz, chłopcze? - odpowiada Galwanin. - Sorry, sorry! Kłaniam się mój lordzie! - Mam taką nadzieję. - Moły jystyś. Odpadniesz szypko żabunio! - mówi Brian. - Nie będę się kłócił z osobą, która nie potrafi się wysłowić w poprawny sposób i prawdopodobnie nie zna tabliczki mnożenia. - odpowiada Galwanin. - Znom tobliczke, zapytoj mnie o cuś z niej! - Ile jest 6 razy 6? - pyta Elon. - Yyy... - Lepidopterran zastanawia się, jednak nic mu nie przychodzi do głowy - ...to jest najgorsze! - To było oczywiste. Śmieć śmiał się ze mnie śmiać. - Dobrze panienki, pouczycie się w szkole, a terrraz uwaga bo nadlatuje kolejna ofiarrra... Znaczy uczestnik! Prrr... - przerywa Necro. Kolejny statek ląduje, a z niego wychodzi potężnym krokiem Petrosapien. - Przedstawiam wam Arrrnolda. Silnego pod względem fizycznym, jednak pod umysłowym już trrrochę mniej, z zawodu ochroniarza, Petrrrosapiena! - mówi Benjamin. - Yyy, cześć. Jestem Arnold. - przedstawia się kosmita. - To już wiemy, mózgu. - gardzi Petrosapienem Johnny. - Ciekawe czy przywiozą tu kogoś o inteligencji chociaż bliskiej mojej... - mówi sobie pod nosem Elon. - Mnie bardziej ciekawi czy przywiozą kogoś wielkiego jak twoje ego żaboludzie. - mówi złośliwie do Galwanina Loboanin. - Słuchaj, psie. Ty nie wiesz z jak wielkim umysłem masz styczność. Ciesz się, że w ogóle pozwoliłem Ci mówić. A teraz wracaj do budy, z której wróciłeś, kundlu. - Un ma rocje, pakujesz się w gips, kulego... - dodaje Brian. - Arrrgh... - warczy groźnie Johnny w stronę Lepidopterrana przez co ten się ucisza. - Yyy... Okej? - dodaje Arnold lekko przygłupawym głosem. W tym czasie dolatuje następny pojazd kosmiczny. Z niego nikt nie wychodzi... chyba. Kamera zostaje przekierowana na dół aby sprawdzić czy zawodnik nie jest czasem wielkości Elona. Urządzenie jednak nic nie uchwyciło. Johnny jednak coś wyczuwa. - Ktoś jednak wyszedł, tylko go nie widzę... - mówi Loboanin. - Chwila ja mogę wykryć żywe formy życia dzięki swojemu hełmowi. - mówi Justine zakładając swój hełm i szukając potencjalnie niewidzialnego zawodnika. Po chwili Kineceleranka znajduje zgubę, która stoi zaraz za Petrą i ma kształt jaszczurki. Kosmita szybko przemieszcza się zaraz za Arnolda, a Justine podąża wzrokiem za nim. Po chwili decyduje się złapać kamuflującego się obcego. Udaje się jej to a kosmita się ujawnia i okazuje się, że jest z gatunku Merlinisapien. Kineceleranka trzyma w rękach kosmitę, a ten wpatruje się w nią jak zakochany. - Em... Czy wszystko z tobą dobrze? - pyta Justine. - Eee w sumie tak. Ja jestem... - próbuje powiedzieć Merlinisapien, jednak za niego zdanie kończy Benjamin. - ...Lucas. Znany krrrętacz i złodziej, którrry do najmilszych nie należy, Merrrlinisapien! - Ej, ty motylku. Nie przerywaj mi jak rozmawiam z damą. - odpowiada Lucas. - Słuchaj, ty jaszczurko. Jest tu tylko jeden pies na baby. - mówi do Lucasa Johnny wskazując kciukami na siebie. Merlinisapien patrzy się z pogardą na Loboanina, chwilę zastanawia się po czym mówi do niego podając mu dłoń. - Niech Ci tam będzie, piesku. Niech wygra najlepszy. Johnny podejrzliwie patrzy na Lucasa, ale podaje mu dłoń mimo to. Merlinisapien niespodziewanie wystrzeliwuje w stronę Loboanina kolec z jadem usypiającym przez co wilkowaty obcy nie będzie miał nic do powiedzenia przez najbliższy czas. - Lubię Cię, jaszczurrrko! Prrr! - dodaje Necro. - A ja nie. Jak każdego z was, ku*wa. - wtrąca się James. - Grrratuluję, James. To było najdłuższe zdanie jakie do tej porrry wypowiedziałeś. - odpowiada Nemuina. Tym czasem koło innych pojawiła się Niebiańska Istota używając teleportacji. - Ah, no tak. Nasz następny uczestnik nie potrzebuje statku aby się tu dostać. Jest to Guy, czyli Niebiańska Istota. Idealny byt, ciężko o nim co innego powiedzieć. Prrr... - mówi Benjamin dając zawodnikowi szansę aby się przedstawić. Nastała cisza, a Guy stał w całkowitym bezruchu. - Yyy. On żyje chłopaki? - pyta Arnold. - On debatuje, niedouku. To typowe zachowanie Niebiańskich Istot, które przed podjęciem decyzji zapadają w stan medytacji. - odpowiada Petrosapienowi Elon. - Eee... Okej. - Arnold odpowiada. - Nie pozostało nam nic oprrrócz zobaczenia kto przyleciał następny! - mówi Necro wskazując na lecący statek. Wychodzi z niego Conductoid, który zajęty jest graniem na swojej konsoli. - No i jest nim Patrrrick. Uzależniony od technologii nerrrd-Conductoid. - Czekaj bo prawie pobiłem rekord w Flappy Areophibianie... - mówi skupiony na grze Patrick. Zakamuflowany Lucas podchodzi do Conductoida i wytrąca mu konsole z ręki przez co ta upada na ziemię i się niszczy. Patrick spojrzał się gniewnym spojrzeniem na Merlinisapiena i zagroził mu: - Typie, byłem PUNKT! Jeden walony PUNKT od pobicia rekordu, a ty mi zniszczyłeś konsolę!? Zaraz je*nę Cię krzesłem! - Odpowiada się jak Benjamin coś do Ciebie mówi! Ignorancja równa się karze. - odpowiada Lucas. - Podaj mi ktoś krzesło bo nie wytrzym... - próbuje powiedzieć zirytowany Conductoid jednak Petra mu przerywa kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Spokojnie bateryjko. Nie ma powodu na przesadne emocje w tak wczesnym etapie gry... - Eee... - Patrick patrzy się na Petrę zauroczony nie wiedząc co powiedzieć - ...Yyy... - Wszystko... dobrze? - pyta się Arachnomałpka. - T-a-a-k - ledwo odpowiada Patrick śliniąc się przy tym. - To ja lepiej pójdę. - mówi Petra. Patrick po chwili zawstydzony ucieka gdzieś gdzie kamery Sonorosianinów nie sięgają. - To wszystko przez te granie w kompiuter... - mówi Brian. Johnny lunatykując wstaje i uderza Lepidopterrana z całej siły w głowę przez co ten mdleje. Loboanin po chwili zaś idzie spać ponownie. Nadlatuje następny statek kosmiczny, na którym jest umieszczone jak najwięcej reklam z podobizną właściciela pojazdu, którym jest Piscciss Volann. Kosmita wysiada ze statku z kamerą. - A kolejnym zawo... - Benjamin próbuje przedstawić uczestnika jednak Piscciss Volann przerywa mu. - Witaaaajcie kochani! Z tej strony Mister Oviz a w dzisiejszym odcinku tym razem będzie coś innego niż prank! Nagrywam właśnie vloga o tym jak dostałem się do tego wspaniałego reality-show! Lucas wytrąca mu z ręki kamerę przez co ta upada na ziemię, jednak nic się jej nie stało. - Co ty, oszalałeś? Nie wiesz kim jestem? Mister Oviz, znany prankster! Ciesz się, że kamera jest w całości! - Sorry, bro... Lucas ma zasadę, że jak nie masz respectu do prowadzącego to równa się punishmentowi. - tłumaczy Mister Ovizowi Tim. - Trochę mało zabawne, wyluzujcie trochę... - odpowiada Piscciss Volann. Kilka sekund później kamerę niszczy umyślnie James. - Mało zabawne jak ty, pier*olony klaunie. - mówi James. - O, widzę kolejny emo nastolatek... Idź się tam lepiej potnij. - odpowiada poirytowany Mister Oviz. - Wolę się ciąć niż oglądać twoje nieśmieszne filmy na SpaceTube, w których połowę czasu poświęcasz na pier*olenie o tym aby Cię zasubskrybować. Każdy zdziwił się, że James powiedział tak długie zdanie. Wszyscy byli świadomi, że skoro James był zdolny wypowiedzieć tyle słów na temat jednego kosmity to nienawiść do niego musi być olbrzymia. - James, uspokój się, proszę. Skoro uważasz jego twórczość za słabą to po prostu odpuść. Nie warty jest twojej uwagi. - uspokaja Nekroziębianina Petra. - Słabą? Jego "twórczość" to jedno wielkie gówno. - Mogę w końcu przedstawić zawodnika? Czy dalej będziecie się kłócić? - pyta Benjamin. - Mhm... - odpowiada James. - Dziękuję. Tak więc zawodnikiem jest Pavel, którrry jest sławnym SpaceTuberrrem nagrrrywającym prrranki, a znany jest pod pseudonimem "Misterrr Oviz". Kolejny statek tym czasem przyleciał. Wyszła z niego Appoplexianinka, pełna agresji kosmitka. Każdy zamilkł na jej widok, jednak tę ciszę przerwał Benjamin próbując przedstawić postać. - No i... i... Następ-n-ną uczestniczką jest... Mar-r-rtha... Appoplexianinka, którrrej każdy się boi jak widać, bo je-e-st... wkurzona, wiecznie wkurzona. - Tak, dobrze słyszeliście!!! Lepiej ze mną nie zaczynać, bo jak dmuchnę i chuchnę to każdego zdmuchnę!!! Nawet tę Niebiańską Istotę!!! - agresywnie krzyczy Martha. - Powiem Ci, że to nie problem zdmuchnąć Guy'a, bo on i tak nic nie robi przez cały czas. - odpowiada Lucas. - Teraz Ci coś wytłumaczę, jaszczurze! Nie pyskuje się do mnie, bo wystarczy tylko chwila i już nie żyjesz! Rozumiesz? - odpowiada Martha łapiąc Merlinisapiena mocno za szyję. - Teraz ja też Ci coś powiem, kotko! Jeżeli ktoś do mnie zaczyna to potem... - mówi Lucas udając głos Appoplexianinki - ...śpi! Martha się patrzy na Merlinisapiena ze zdziwieniem, jednak po chwili zauważa, że do jej pośladków przyczepiony jest kolec. Appoplexianinka pada na ziemię i usypia. - Dobrze, że ją uśpiłeś, bo trochę się jej bałem. - mówi wdzięczny Arnold do Lucasa. Daleko na niebie widać kolejny statek, a w tym czasie Benjamin zaczął się martwić co się dzieje z Patrickiem, więc postanowił coś z tym zrobić. - Hej, Justine. Mogłabyś poszukać Patrrricka? Norrrmalnie bym poprrrosił o to Howarrrda, ale lepiej byłoby jakby ktoś szybszy go znalazł, bo nie chcę mieć potem sprrrawy w sądzie odpowiadając za śmierrrć jednego z uczestników. - Nie ma sprawy. Przeszukam planetę. - odpowiada zdecydowanie Justine, po czym pobiegła szukać Conductoida. Przez ten czas pojazd zdążył wylądować. Wyszła z niego nieśmiało Metanozjaninka. - Następną zawodniczką jest... - Necro próbuje przedstawić jednak przerywa mu Justine, która przybiegła trzymając Patricka. - Znalazłam go jak grał w coś ukrywając się w jaskini. - mówi Justine. - Wielce dziękuję, a terrraz... Przedstawiam wam... Davidę! Jest to Metanozjaninka, wspierrrająca wszelkie akcje, którrre związane są z ochrrroną śrrrodowiska orrraz fauny czy też florrry! Jest w pełni ekologiczna, co oznacza kompletnie nic, bo nikogo to nie obchodzi! - Em... Tak, trochę się stresuję... W każdym razie witam wasz wszystkich. - wita się z innymi Davida. - Yo, yo, yo, Davida! Nie ma co się stresować! Full chill i będzie good! - Tim próbuje odstresować Metanozjaninkę. - Że tak to powiem... Big Chill! - próbuje zażartować Pavel, jednak nikt się nie zaśmiał - No proszę was! To było zabawne, bo wiecie, Ziąb, jeden z kosmitów słynnego Bena Tennysona, posiadacza Omnitrixa, bohatera... - Nie musisz nam uświadamiać kim jest Ben Tennyson, bo każdy dobrze to wie. - odpowiada Pavlowi James. - A czy każdy wie też to, że Ben Tennyson jest twoim ojcem, James? - pyta Elon. Na twarzy każdego pojawiło się zdziwienie. Wszyscy spojrzeli się na Jamesa. - No co? Nie ma co się tym chwalić. - komentuje Nekroziębianin. - Oj bro, jest się czym chwalić. Fame +100, dude! - mówi Tim. - Koleś, nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałem... Muszę opierrrdzielić gościa od rrresearrrchu. Ej, Howarrrd, kto jest odpowiedzialny za rrresearrrch? - mówi Necro. - Ja jestem odpowiedzialny. Tak samo jak ja jestem odpowiedzialny za niemal wszystko w tym programie, więc mnie nie obwiniaj. - odpowiada jeden z klonów Howarda za kamerą. - Elon, powiesz mi po co szukałeś informacji na mój temat? - dopytuje Galwanina James. - Ciekawość, bo jako jeden z niewielu Nekroziębianinów masz tak nietypowy odcień zieleni oczu. - odpowiada Elon. - Eh... Nie wierzę, że oczy mnie zdradziły... - Przez te oczy zielone, oszalałem! - podśpiewuje sobie Pavel. - Zamknij paszczę, płotko. - odpowiada zdenerwowany Nekroziębianin. Patrick wyjął swój telefon znajdując w omninecie pewne zdjęcie. Pokazał je innym, tylko nie Jamesowi. Każdy się na niego spojrzał. - Dawać ten telefon, co tam zobaczyliście!? - pyta zdenerwowany James. - Słodki byłeś jako mały Nekroziębek! - mówi Petra. - Taki mniej... Chętny swojej śmierci. - dopowiada Lucas. James uderza w ziemię tworząc lodowy kolec niszczący telefon Patricka. - Ej, niedawno go kupiłem! - mówi zirytowany Patrick. - Jesteś tego świadomy, że niszcząc telefon Patricka nie usunąłeś swojego zdjęcia z omninetu? - mówi Elon. - Ch*j mnie to... - odpowiada James. Dolatuje kolejny pojazd. Wychodzi z niego Pullumieiunium. - A kolejnym zawodnikiem jest Frrrancis! Mistrz walki wrrręcz, bóg kopniaków, ale jednocześnie tchórzliwy przedstawiciel gatunku kosmicznych kurczaków, Pullumieiunium! - Ktoś chce się ponapier*alać!? No, no, zapraszam! - mówi gotowy do wlaki Francis jednocześnie podskakując. Nagle ze snu wstaje Johnny. - Co się... - próbuje powiedzieć zdezorientowany Loboanin jednak przez niekontrolowanego kopniaka ze strony Francisa mdleje. - Ktoś następny!? - pyta Francis. - Nikt nie jest zainteresowany twoim pajacowaniem. - mówi James. - Tak mówisz robaczku? A co powiesz na to? - odpowiada Francis wykonując próbę kopnięcia Nekroziębianina. James jednak robi się niematerialny i zamraża nogę Pullumieiuniuma, którą kosmita próbował go kopnąć. - Ej, co jest!? To niesprawiedliwe, nie umiesz walczyć jak mężczyzna! - mówi Francis podskakując na niezamrożonej nodze. - Nawet nie próbuję. - odpowiada James. Przez czas tej rozmowy zdążył wylądować następny statek, będący w kształcie sześcianu. Wyszedł z niego Blokosapiens. - A właścicielem tego nietypowego pojazdu jest... Bob... Budowniczy, arrrchitekt i uznany strrrateg z gatunku Blokosapiens! - Tak jak powiedział Benjamin. Nie mam nic do dodania. Witam was wszystkich. - mówi Bob. - Nie masz nic do dodania, ale może masz coś do podniesienia do KWADRATU!? Ha? Ha? - dodaje Pavel. Jedyną reakcją obecnych tu kosmitów był facepalm, który wykonał James. - Eh... Nikt tu się na żartach nie zna... - mówi Piscciss Volann. - Ośmieszanie królowej nauk jaką jest matematyka... Żałosne. - dodaje Elon. Na niebie widoczny jest statek cały w ogniu. Johnny natychmiastowo wstaje i zaczyna ruszać nosem. - A Ciebie co napadło? Te gorąco Cię obudziło? - pyta Lucas. - Nic z tych rzeczy, mam wyczulony węch na seksowne laski! - odpowiada Loboanin. - Zgadza się, bo następną uczestniczką jest... - Necro zapowiada kolejną zawodniczkę. Ze statku wychodzi Pyronitka, która wzbudza uwagę męskiej części uczestników. - A-uuuuu! - ujada z podekscytowania Johnny. - ...Femma! Jedna z najbarrrdziej gorrrrących kosmitek stąd aż do Pyrrrrosa! Prrr!!! - kończy zdanie Benjamin. - He... He... Witajcie moi drodzy chłopcy. - wita się z innymi Femma. - Heeeej, Femma! - odpowiada cała męska część uczestników. - Żałosne, jak prymitywne instynkty kierują facetami. - mówi do Davidy Justine. - Zgadza się. - odpowiada Davida. Johnny podchodzi do Femmy merdając ogonem. - Czeeeeść, laska. Wyjdziemy gdzieś po programie? - Czeeeeść, psiuniu. Zastanowię się nad tym mój słodki. - odpowiada Pyronitka drapiąc Johnny'ego obok ucha. Johnny'emu się to podoba przez co zaczyna się nienaturalnie ślinić i tupać łapą. Howard kieruje kamerę niżej ukazując walory kosmitki. - Oh, Ta babe, jest soo sexy. - mówi sobie Tim. - Ej, przepraszam, ale pański kamerzysta chyba zapomniał gdzie jest twarz, a samej Pyronitce najwidoczniej to nie przeszkadza! - mówi zdenerwowana Justine. Necro sam się wpatruje w Femmę, ale po chwili się otrząsa i zwraca uwagę Sonorosianinowi. - Prrroszę ustawić kamerrrę w odpowiedni sposób! - Seksistowska świnia... - mówi pod nosem Davida. - Chwast się odezwał... Już na dziewczynę nie można sobie popatrzeć. - mówi po cichu Howard. - Co takiego powiedziałeś!? - pyta się zdenerwowana kosmitka. - NIC TAKIEGO!!! - odpowiedział Sonorosianin na tyle głośno, że wywołał falę dźwięku - Oj, przepraszam, już kontynuuję pracę. Fala dźwięku obudziła Marthę i Briana. Lepidopteran od razu zauważył atrakcyjną Pyronitkę. - Uuu, cóż to za pikna dziewuszka, zawitała w noszych stronach!? - Brian komentuje. - Hehe! A taka tam "dziewuszka", która rozgrzeje wasze serca! - odpowiada Femma po spojrzeniu się na Lepidopterrana, przez co ten się rumieni. - TERAZ WAM COŚ WYTŁUMACZĘ, POWIEDZCIE MI GDZIE JEST TA WREDNA JASZCZURKA! - pyta agresywnie Martha. Lucas jednak ukrywa się zakamuflowany i Martha nie może go znaleźć, jednak mimo to postanowiła go szukać. W tym czasie nadleciał inny pojazd, z którego wyszedł Vulpimancer ubrany w oficjalne odzienie. - Przedstawiam wam Barrrtholomewa. Słynny naukowiec z rrrasy Vulpimancerrrów nienawidzący wszelkich wierzeń, legend i mitów. Żeby w coś uwierzył najpierrrw trzeba mu pokazać na to naukowe dowody. Poza tym nikt nie rrrozumie jego języka. Prrr... - opisuje uczestnika Necro. - Aaaarghhhh! - warczy Bartholomew. - W pełni się z tobą zgadzam, Bart. - mówi Pavel. Chwilę później Bartholomew zauważa Boba i zaczyna na niego agresywnie warczeć. - Waaarghhh! AAARRRGGHHH! - A co ja Ci zrobiłem? Bo nie brzmi to jak przyjazne przywitanie. - odpowiada Bob. - Grrrrr... - kontynuuje Bart. - No widocznie się nie dogadamy. - mówi Blokosapiens. - Argghh! Wrrrrr! - dodaje Vulpimancer. W oddali widać mały lecący pojazd przypominając statek. - Wszyscy uczestnicy zostali przedstawieni! Porrra na pierrrwsze wyzw... - próbuje powiedzieć Nemuina jednak kontaktuje się z nim Howard przez słuchawkę - Że co? Że niby jest ktoś jeszcze? Przecież wszyscy już dotarrrli. Pojazd o wątpliwym stanie dotarł, a wyszedł z niego Atrocian. - A no tak, jeszcze on. To Erric, Atrrocian. - Nemuina przedstawia niechętnie uczestnika. - Cześć, ja jestem... - Eric chce się przedstawić jednak przerywa mu Benjamin. - Czas na przerrrwę rrreklamową przed pierrrwszym wyzwaniem! - Ale... REKLAMA NR. 1 Przedstawiony jest obcy z gatunku Ickthyperambuloida ze smutną miną na ludzkiej farmie. - TWOJĄ PASJĄ JEST ROBIENIE OKRĘGÓW W ZBOŻU, ALE WSZYSTKIE FARMY ZAJĘTE!? - mówi narrator. Smutny Ickthyperambuloid kiwa głową w ramach potwierdzenia. - JUŻ NIE MUSISZ SIE O TO MARTWIĆ! Ickthyperambuloid uśmiecha się pełen nadziei. - OD TERAZ MOŻESZ STWORZYĆ WŁASNĄ FARMĘ W MGNIENIU OKA! PRZEDSTAWIAMY PAŃSTWU FARMGEN 3000 WERSJA 4.0 FULL HDDDD D8 Z AUTOMATYCZNYM SCHŁADZANIEM! Rybi kosmita zaczyna skakać ze szczęścia, a na ekranie pokazuje się model urządzenia. - TERAZ STWORZENIE FARMY JEST TAKIE PROSTE! WYSTARCZY ZNALEŹĆ PŁASKI OBSZAR O OBSZARZE ZALEDWIE 160 MILIONÓW HEKTARÓW I KLIKNĄĆ PRZYCISK A FARMA AUTOMATYCZNIE SIĘ ROZŁOŻY! Obcy ma niepewną minę. - NIE MARTW SIĘ! W ZESTAWIE DOŁĄCZAMY SZTUCZNE KROWY DO PORYWANIA ORAZ NARZĘDZIA DO TWORZENIA OKRĘGÓW W ZBOŻU! JUŻ DZIŚ KUP ZA JEDYNE 50 MILIONÓW TAJDENÓW! REKLAMA NR. 2 - IKRA PISCCISS VOLANNA ZA JEDYNE 11.40 PYROSOWSKICH KORON! BARDZO SMACZNA I POŻYWNA, DOBRZE WPŁYWA NA CERĘ I FUNKCJONOWANIE NARZĄDÓW O ILE JE MACIE! Przedstawione zostaje zdjęcie ikry wraz z jej ceną. - POLECANA PRZEZ EKSPERTÓW ŚWIATOWEJ KLASY! Przedstawione zostaje zdjęcie kosmity z gatunku Piscciss Volanna. - Jak wy możecie jeść nasze dzieci, wy chore po*eby!? - opinia zaufanego eksperta Piscciss Volanna. Przedstawione zostaje zdjęcie kosmity z gatunku Łasucha. - To jest obrzydliwe, nawet my byśmy tego nie zjedli... - opinia ministra zdrowia Łasucha. Pojawia się ponownie zdjęcie ikry wraz z ceną. - NO MOŻE NIE DO KOŃCA POLECANA, ALE I TAK KUPCIE! REKLAMA NR. 3 Przedstawiony jest Opticoid, którego razi światło od monitora jego komputera. Ma widocznie wysuszone i podrażnione oczy. Widać jak zrezygnowany odchodzi od urządzenia. Nagle pojawia się przed nim Amperi. - NIE MA CO REZYGNOWAĆ Z PRZYJEMNOŚCI PRZEZ PROBLEMY Z OCZAMI! - Naprawdę? - pyta Opticoid. - TAK! JUŻ DZISIAJ MOŻESZ ZAŻEGNAĆ PROBLEMY Z OCZAMI DZIĘKI OPTI++! ŚWIETNE KROPLE DO OCZU, KTÓRE SPRAWIĄ, ŻE POCZUJESZ SIĘ JAK NOWONARODZONY! - Amperi odpowiada wręczając mu krople Opti+. Opticoid używa kropli na oczach przez co te zaczynają mu się świecić. - Miałeś rację to działa! - NIE MUSISZ REZYGNOWAĆ ZE SWOICH MARZEŃ, OPTI+, KUP JUŻ TERAZ! - Nie dotyczy Vulpimancerów oraz odradza się używania Opti+ przez Sphoeroidów, ponieważ efektem ubocznym jest różowy kolor łusek i utrata zmysłu węchu. KONIEC REKLAM. - To już koniec rrreklam! Przedstawię wam terrraz jedno z miejsc na Planecie Zagłady, na którrrym odbędzie się pierrrwsze zadanie pokazowe. - mówi Benjamin. Kosmici udają się za Howardem, który prowadzi ich do miejsca gdzie odbędzie się pierwsze wyzwanie. Po chwili obcy zatrzymują się obok ogromnej budowli o owalnym kształcie. - Ocie panie, ale duże. Co tu kruwy wypasacie? - pyta sarkastycznie Brian. - Biorąc pod uwagę kształt i wielkość jest to prawdopodobnie jakiś stadion lub arena. - twierdzi Bob. - Uuu! Będzie walka? Skopię wam tyłki! - mówi pewny siebie Francis. Przylatuje Benjamin i potwierdza domysły kosmitów. - Zgadza się Bob, jest to arrrena. Jednak nie jest typowa jak inne, ponieważ tutaj mamy możliwość tworzenia własnego terrrenu i śrrrodowiska do walki czy innych wyzwań, zależnie od naszej potrzeby. Prrr! - Heh, ciekawym jest to, że to właśnie Galwanie pomagali w stworzeniu technologii tego typu. - mówi Elon. - Dobra, dobra. Skończ pier*olić, ja chcę walczyć! - popędza Nemuine zniecierpliwiony Francis. - Francis ma rację, streszczaj się bo mnie też to ciekawi. - zgada się z Francisem Justine. - Skorrro tak mówicie to już tłumaczę. Pierrrwszym wyzwaniem będą walki parrr... - Benjamin próbuje wytłumaczyć. - Coo? Wszystko tylko nie współpraca... - przerywa zawiedziony James. - ...Jednak nie są to typowe walki w parrrach! Otóż, mamy dostęp do technologii oparrrtej na działaniu Omnitrrrixa, którrra daje nam możliwość zamiany was w dowolnego obcego! - kontynuuje Necro. - Ooo, to się robi coraz ciekawsze! - twierdzi Lucas. - To co? Będzie zamiana klas postaci? - pyta Patrick nawiązując do gier wideo. - Dobrze trrrafiłeś, Patrrrick! Parrry, którrre wylosujemy zamienią się gatunkami! Na przykład gdy wylosuje Jamesa i Femme, to James obejmie rrrolę Pyrrronity, a Femma stanie się trrrochę mniej gorrrącą Nekrrroziębianinką! Prrr! - tłumaczy Benjamin. - Wow, bro, to brzmi tak epicko. Extraordinary! - mówi podekscytowany Tim. - I tak jest! Pamiętajcie, że musicie zwalczyć przeciwną parrrę, a nie siebie nawzajem. Wejdźmy więc do śrrrodka arrreny! Zawodnicy wchodzą do środka i widzą masę najróżniejszej technologii, która robi na nich wrażenie. Dla niektórych ta technologia jest zrozumiała, a dla innych niezwykła. W końcu wszyscy dochodzą do maszyny, która ma wylosować pary. Elon jednak zauważa pewną nieścisłość. - Jeżeli jest nas dziewiętnastu to oznacza, że jedna osoba nie będzie mogła walczyć. Jakie jej będzie w takim razie zadanie? - Słuszna uwaga, Elon. No i w sumie o tym nie pomyśleliśmy. Kto jest odpowiedzialny za wymyślanie zadań, Howarrrd weź no mi przypomnij. - mówi Necro. - Ja i moje klony. Po prostu jedna osoba będzie miała farta i ominie ją walka. Nie ma co kombinować. - Sonorosianin odpowiada. - Dzisiaj Ci odpuszczę tak prrroste rrrozwiązanie, ale następnym rrrazem rozplanuj swoje zadania w lepszy sposób... - odpowiada Benjamin, po czym dodaje - Przegrrrane parrry zmierzą się w ostatecznej bitwie gdzie każdy będzie musiał działać sam, a dwóch zawodników, którzy padną jako pierrrwsi wylądują w teleporrrterze wstydu i którrryś z nich WYPADNIE z prrrogrrramu! Zwycięskie pary zaś zyskają jakieś ułatwienie na zadanie w następnym odcinku! Wszystko jasne? - Yyy, nie. - mówi Arnold. - To świetnie, zaczynamy losowanie. - odpowiada Necro, po czym uruchamia maszynę losującą. Nie minęła chwila, a maszyna stworzyła wykaz par, który wyświetliła na ekranie monitora. 1.Lucas-Justine 2.Eric-Guy 3.Elon-Arnold 4.James-Pavel 5.Bartholomew-Bob 6.Johnny-Davida 7.Martha-Francis 8.Brian-Petra 9.Tim-Patrick 10.Femma - NIE WALCZY Nie każdy był zadowolony z tego losowania. - JA Z NIM!? - pyta niezadowlony James. - No też nie jestem fanem takiego obrotu spraw. - odpowiada Pavel. - Grrrrrr - warczy na Boba Bartholomew, jednak ten tylko się spojrzał. - To oznacza, że stracę swoją inteligencję!? Nie! - denerwuje się Elon. Jednak są też osoby podekscytowane z tego powodu. - Ja będę Niebiańską Istotą? Ale super! - mówi podekscytowany Eric po czym kicha. - Hehe, będę mądry! - twierdzi zadowolony Arnold. - No to w takim razie będę stała i ładnie wyglądała... Co za wieeelka szkoooda. - mówi Femma chytrze się uśmiechając. - To przecież niesprawiedliwe! Dlaczego ona będzie się wylegiwała, a ja muszę walczyć? - pyta niezadowolona Justine. - Przykro mi moja kochana. Jestem po prostu lepsza od Ciebie pod każdym względem, widocznie mam dodatkowo więcej szczęścia. - Femma prowokuje Kinecelerankę, przez co ta rzuca w jej stronę kapryśnym wyrazem twarzy. - Jeszcze zobaczymy... - odpowiada Justine. - Jakieś pytania? Nie? No to porrra zaczynać pierrrwszą walkę - mówi Benjamin - Przypominam wszystkim, że stawka za wygrrrraną w rrreality-show jest barrrdzo wysoka! Jest to Omnitrrrix, którrry warrrty jest niemałe pieniądze! Prrr! - mówi Benjamin Necro. - Przepraszam, ale znowu pojawia się problem... Nie ma parzystej liczby par. - stwierdza Elon. - KU***WA MAĆ, HOWARRRD! ZRRRÓB COŚ Z TYM. - mówi wkurzony Necro. Chwilę później następuje zmiana w tabeli. 1.Lucas-Justine 2.Eric-Guy 3.Elon-Arnold 4.James-Pavel 5.Bartholomew-Bob 6.Johnny-Davida 7.Martha-Francis 8.Brian-Petra 9.Tim-Patrick 10.Femma - JEDNAK WALCZY, ALE SAMA - Czekaj, że co!? To jest jakiś żart!? To jest niesprawiedliwe! - krzyczy widocznie rozżarzona Femma. - Hahaha! No i ta pewność Cię zwiodła! - drwi z Pyronitki rozbawiona Justine. - Milcz, ty niedorozwinięta idiotko! - odpowiada rozgniewana kosmitka po chwili wybuchając tłumioną od początku programu nienawiścią - AAAAAA!!! - Zostałaś zgaszona! - dodaje Pavel. - Przymknij ten je*any pysk ty pier*olona rybo bo Cię roz... TIIIII - PRZERWA TECHNICZNA - TIIIIII Po krótkiej przerwie na ekranie wyświetlił się repertuar walk. 2 vs. 7 4 vs. 9 3 vs. 5 6 vs. 8 1 vs. 10 Zawodnicy wchodzą po kolei do urządzenia zmieniającego DNA. Po jakimś czasie każdy był już w ciałach innych gatunków, więc wyzwanie rozpoczęło się. Pierwszą walkę zapowiada Howard. - Wyzwanie czas zacząć! Pierwsza walka odbędzie się pomiędzy Ericiem i Guy'em, a Marthą i Francisem. Pamiętajcie, że obrażenia, których dostacie na arenie nie są prawdziwe i po powrocie z pola walki nie zostanie na was żadna blizna! Nie oznacza to jednak, że tych obrażeń nie poczujecie podczas walki. Arena zmienia swój wygląd na podstawowe pole bitwy bez większych atrakcji, a zawodnicy pojawiają się na miejscu. Guy w postaci Atrociana w końcu może przemówić. - Wow, w końcu mogę coś powiedzieć, a nie stoję jak ten debil! Eric, powiedz mi, co umie twoja rasa. - mówi Guy do Erica w postaci Niebiańskiej Istoty, jednak ten nie odpowiada nic i stoi w miejscu - Szlag, teraz on debatuje. Będę musiał sam sobie poradzić z nimi... Tym czasem debetujący Eric rozmawia z osobowościami. - Yyy, mogę się ruszyć? - pyta Eric. - Niech się zastanowię... Nie. - odpowiada pierwszy głos. - Hmmm, trudna decyzja, ale też powiem, że nie. - odpowiada drugi głos. - No masz... Nie przewiduję naszej współpracy za dobrze... - odpowiada zawiedziony Eric. Na polu walki Guy nie ma się za dobrze. Francis w postaci Appoplexianina oraz Martha w postaci Pullumieiuniumki obijają mocno bezradnego kosmitę. Cios za ciosem, kopniak za kopniakiem, a Guy zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, że gatunek Atrociana nie jest najszczęśliwszym trafem. - Ten gatunek jest najbardziej bezużyteczną kupą gówna jaka istnieje w galaktyce. Jak wrócę do formy Niebiańskiej Istoty to rozważę usunięcie tej rasy z istnienia. - Najpierw jednak zostaniesz mooocno obity!!! Hahahaha! - mówi zdecydowany Francis. - Teraz Ci coś wytłumaczę, Guy. Nieważnym jest to, że siedzę w formie kosmicznego kurczaka, ja poradziłabym sobie w walce jako dowolna forma życia! - dodaje Martha. - No to zamieńmy się rolami, skoro tak mówisz... - twierdzi Guy. Kolejne ciosy od przeciwników nadchodzą jednak te nie robią wrażenia na Atrocianie ze względu na jego wytrzymałość. "Walka" trwa i trwa, nie widać jej końca. Mijają kolejne godziny, a Francis i Martha dalej obijają bezskutecznie Guy'a. Mija tydzień, kosmici wyprowadzają swoje ostatnie ciosy po czym padają ze zmęczenia. Guy otwiera oczy i nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi... Wygrał nie robiąc kompletnie nic. Wstaje więc i podnosi ręce do góry w ramach wygranej. Howard ogłasza zwycięską parę. - Wygrała para numer dwa! Para numer siedem zmierzy się później w ostatecznej decydującej bitwie. Zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani do poczekalni, w której mogą oglądać razem z innymi walki ich równieśników. Guy i Eric wracają do swoich starych form, a Martha i Francis, którzy są widocznie niezadowoleni z wyniku walki oczekują na bitwę przegranych. - No to powrót na stare śmieci... - mówi Eric po czym opróżnia nos z flegmy. - ... - znów nic nie mówi Guy. Zawstydzona Martha i Francis nie mają nawet zamiaru nic powiedzieć. - Wow, guys, co za surprise. Nie spodziewałem się takiego wyniku! Gratuluję. - mówi do Erica i Guy'a Tim. - Dzięki! Trochę to trwało, bo nie dogadałem się ze swoimi osobowościami jako Niebiańska Istota. Nie chcę wracać już do tej formy... - odpowiada Eric. Tym czasem Howard zapowiada kolejną walkę. - W obecnej rundzie zmierzą się pary numer cztery oraz dziewięć! W skład pary numer cztery wchodzi James i Pavel, zaś w skład pary numer dziewięć wchodzi Tim i Patrick! Zaaaaczynamy! Zawodnicy pojawiają się na arenie. James w postaci Piscciss Volanna wcześniej założył specjalną czapkę, która go nawadnia. Walka się rozpoczęła, przeciwne pary zaczęły szarżować w swoje strony. James z przyzwyczajenia próbuje zrobić się niematerialny i zamrozić Tima jednak zapomniał, że jest teraz w formie kosmicznej ryby. James i Tim będący w formie Conductoida niezdarnie wpadają na siebie przez ten sam błąd - zapomnienie w jakiej formie są. Pavel i Patrick nie mieli takiego problemu i zaciekle walczyli. Pavel w formie Nekroziębianina próbuje zamrozić Patricka w postaci Polimorfa, jednak ten zwinnie unika próby zamrożenia dzięki swojemu zmiennkoształtnemu ciału. James i Tim otrząsnęli się i ruszyli do walki. Piscciss Volann próbuje zaatakować Conductoida swoim potężnym uściskiem w szczęce, jednak kosmita unika zwinnie tego ataku. Tim nie może wykorzystać swoim umiejętności ponieważ nie ma dostępnego źródła energii, więc wpada na pomysł zrzucenia czapki Jamesowi. Po kilku próbach udaje mu się to, jednak ostre pazury Piscciss Volann dały o sobie znać przez co Conductoid jest dosyć ranny. Czapka, która zapewniała wodę Jamesowi została zniszczona przez co ten po jakimś czasie padł z odwodnienia. Pavel to zauważył i szybko rzucił się na Tima niespodziewanie zamrażając go przez co ten stał się niezdolny do walki. Patrick przeszedł do ofensywy i wystrzelił strumień kwasu w stronę skrzydeł Pavela skutkiem czego ten stracił zdolność lotu. - No to co? Game Over? Ja mogę tak cały dzień! - drwi z Pavela pewny siebie Patrick. Pavel chwile się zastanawia i z uśmiechem na ustach odpowiada. - Twój kolega zniszczył Jamesowi czapkę, która utrzymywała go przy życiu... - O czym ty do mnie...? - pyta zdziwiony Polimorf. Pavel rzuca się w stronę Patricka, jednak ten unika próby ataku. - Haha! Zmissowałeś atak! - Polimorf śmieje się. - Oj nie chodziło mi o Ciebie, glucie. - odpowiada Pavel trzymając w dłoni projektor antygrawitacyjny. - NIE! CZEKAJ! NIE RÓB... - panikuje Patrick, jednak jest za późno, Pavel zamroził projektor po czym roztrzaskał go na kawałki. Z Patricka została tylko mokra plama, a Pavel triumfuje wygraną walkę. Po chwili razem z innymi zawodnikami zostaje przeteleportowany do poczekalni. James i Pavel zmieniają się w swoje pierwotne rasy. - Nawet nieźle, rybciu, ale i tak Cię nienawidzę. - gratuluje na swój sposób Pavelowi James. - Ja też Cię kocham robciu. - odpowiada Pavel po czym przypomina sobie, że jego czapka została zniszczona - Ej może ktoś mi załatwić nową czapkę do nawadniania? Pavel otrzymuje swoją czapkę, a Patrick projektor antygrawitacyjny. W tym czasie Justine i Lucas drwią z Femmy. - Nasza walka jest ostatnia... Jak się z tym czujesz, Femma? - ironicznie pyta się Justine. - No właśnie! Jak? - potwierdza słowa Justine Lucas. - Jesteście dziecinni. Naprawdę, spodziewałam się tu bardziej dojrzałych przeciwników, a dostałam bandę dzieciarni bez wychowania. - odpowiada Femma. - Mówi to laska, która lubi świecić tyłkiem i to jest jej jedyny talent. I kto tu mówi o dziecinności? Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, a sam smoli... - No właśnie! Przyganiał! - Lucas kolejny raz ślepo potwierdza słowa Justine. - A ty Lucas, niepotrzebnie tak bezmyślnie potwierdzasz każde słowo Justine. I tak nie masz żadnych szans u niej, nawet ona nie jest tak głupia żeby nabrać się na tak płytki podryw... - obwinia Lucasa Femma. Justine w duszy zgadza się ze słowami Femmy, ale na zwentątrz nie może tego okazać żeby nie przyznać jej racji. Wpada w zakłopotanie i zaczyna myśleć nad tym co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. - No i co, Justine. Przyznaj mi rację, bo dobrze wiesz, że ją mam. - mówi chytrze Femma. - Eee, nie masz! - mówi pośpiesznie Justine po czym bierze w ramiona Lucasa i niechętnie całuje go w usta udając przy tym wielką miłość. Każdy obecny w poczekalni jest mocno zdziwiony tą sytuacją, a zwłaszcza Femma, która dodatkowo jest mocno nabuzowana złością. Lucas zemdlał z wrażenia, a Justine po zakończonym pocałunku otarła usta i szybko pobiegła do toalety je przemyć. Pyronitka jest zszokowana do czego posunęła się jej rywalka aby nie przyznać jej racji. - Co ja... Zrobiłam. Nie wierzę sama... Ten pocałunek może mieć wiele nieprzyjemnych konsekwencji... - mówi do lustra zestresowana Justine myjąc wodą swoją twarz. Chwilę później Howard zaczyna zapoznawać innych z tym kto wystąpi w obecnej rundzie. - Następna bitwa odbędzie się pomiędzy Elonem i Arnoldem, aaa... Bartholomewem i Bobem. To na pewno będzie ekscytująca potyczka! Zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani na arenę. - Ahhh ten znaczny zanik mojej inteligencji przez przemianę w Petrosapiena mocno mi przeszkadza. - komentuje sytuacje Elon zmieniony w Petrosapiena. - Nie martw się drogi Elonie. Ja zyskałem twoją inteligencję, więc damy radę. Chociaż mam obawy, iż mój rozum w postaci Galwanina na mało się zda w tej walce. - odpowiada Arnold pod postacią Galwanina. - Nienawidzę Cię, Bob. Tak, powtarzałem to przez ostatni tydzień, podczas którego trwała pierwsza walka i będę powtarzać do momentu powrotu do formy Vulpimancera. - mówi do Boba Bartholomew w postaci Blokosapiensa. - Arrgghhh? - odpowiada Bob jako Vulpimancer. Walka się rozpoczęła, przeciwne pary zaczęły biegnąć w swoją stronę. Arnold wykorzystując swój mały kształt wskakuje na grzbiet Boba i zaczyna ciągnąć go za futro co sprawia ból Vulpimancerowi. Bob zaczyna chaotycznie biegać próbując zrzucić natrętnego Galwanina. W tym czasie Elon zaciekle walczy z Bartholomewem, który zwinnie unika ciosów i tworzy konstrukcje z bloków przeszkadzające Petrosapienowi. - Oj, Blokosapiensy tak bardzo nie mają sensu pod względem naukowym, że ciężko mi się używa ich umiejetności... - mówi pod nosem Bartholomew. - Twoje obawy i tak nie mają znaczenia. Petrosapieny są praktycznie NIEZNISZCZALNE! Twoje ataki na nic się nie zdadzą! - próbuje zastraszyć Blokosapiensa Elon kontynuując zadawanie ciosów kryształowym mieczem. - W teorii masz rację i pod względem logicznym nasza para nie ma żadnych szans na wygranie, ale... Ja do cholery jasnej zostałem zmieniony w goryla z klocków, który pod względem naukowym nie ma prawa bytu... - odpowiada Bartholomew kontynuując wykonywanie uników. - No i co w związku z tym? W jaki sposób daje Ci to jakąkolwiek szansę na wygraną? - pyta zaskoczony odpowiedzią Elon. - A w taki, że doszedłem do wniosku, że nie wszystko musi mieć logiczne uzasadnienie. Tak samo wygrana z tobą. - powiedział Blokosapiens po czym zmniejszył się do rozmiarów malutkiego klocka... LEGO? Elon zaskoczony sytuacją przypadkowo nadepnął na niego stopną, a ból który zadało mu nadepnięcie na klocka był równy bólowi, który zadałby wybuch największej gwiazdy. Petrosapien wydał z siebie ogromny krzyk... - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - ...po czym padł na ziemie z potwornego bólu. Bartholomew zakończywszy bitwę z Petrosapienem zauważył, że Bob nie daje rady zrzucić Galwanina, więc postanowił mu pomóc. Rozciągnął swoją rękę i zdjął Galwanina z pleców Vulpimancera. - Aaa! Puszczaj mnie! - krzyczy piskliwym żabim głosem Arnold. - Smacznego, Bob. - mówi Bartholomew do Boba kierując Galwanina w stronę ust Vulpimancera. - Zaraz, CO!? - krzyczy wystraszony Galwanin. - Arrrghhh! - warczy zadowolony Bob, po czym połyka żabopodobnego kosmitę. Bartholomew i Bob wygrywają rundę, przez co zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani do poczekalni. Bartholomew i Bob zmieniają się w swoje podstawowe formy, a każdy w poczekalni jest zaskoczony obrotem spraw, bo myśleli, że drużyna, która zawiera Petrosapiena nie może przegrać. - Dude, WTF! Co to miało być? - pyta Tim. - Ten ból był... nie do zniesienia! - opowiada Elon - Nie wierzę, że twarde ciało Petrosapiena nie dało rady... klockowi! - Arghh, arghhh! - odpowiada Bartholomew po powrocie do postaci Vulpimancera. Tym czasem Justine nie widziała potyczki, ponieważ ukrywa się zawstydzona w kabinie w toalecie. Mocno żałuje tego pocałunku, bo wie, że nie był prawdziwy. - Co ja zrobię? Co ja zrobię...? - cały czas to powtarza, lecz nagle słyszy głos Femmy. - Ktoś tu jest? Halo? Justine natychmiastowo się ucisza i wykorzystując fakt, że jest obecnie w postaci Merlinisapiena kamufluje się i po cichu wymyka z toalety. - No cóż, wydawało mi się. - powiedziała Femma, po czym weszła do kabiny. Wymykająca się Justine idzie do przodu jednak jej głowa skierowana jest na drzwi do toalety ze względu na to, że przebywa tam Femma. Nagle wpada na nogi Lucasa. - Halo co to było? Justine, to ty? - pyta Lucas, jednak Justine udaje, że jej tam nie ma - Wiem, że to ty, nikt inny nie potrafi wejść komuś pod nogi i zniknąć od tak. Kosmitka ponownie próbuje udawać nieobecną jednak Lucas się nie daje tak łatwo. - Nie jestem taki głupi, żeby nie znać swojej rasy. Śliska skóra, kamuflaż, ujawnij się, proszę. - Ja nie chcę rozmawiać, papa! - odpowiada Justine po ujawnieniu się, po czym ucieka. Lucas wzrusza ramionami i idzie ponownie do poczekalni, aby obejrzeć kolejną rundę, która przed chwilą się zaczęła. - Pora na kolejną walkę! To będzie coś, ponieważ drużyna numer sześć będzie się nawalać z dużyną numer osiem. W drużynie numer sześć są... Johnny i Davida! W ósemce zaś możemy spotkać... Briana i Petrę! Przygotujcie jedzenie, zaczynamy! - Howard zapowiada uczestników. Zawodnicy zostali przeteleportowani na arenę. - Ni jystym pywny jok używoć tyj mołpy, ale dam z sibi wszystko. A przynajmniej dam wincyj niż nosi somsiedzi. U-A-A! - mówi Brian w postaci Arachnomałpy do Petry. - Poprostu bądź szalony, to podstawowe wymaganie do opanowania Arachnomałpich zdolności! - odpowiada Petra w postaci Lepidopterranki. Tym czasem Davida i Johnny nie do końca się dogadują ze względu na różnice poglądów. - Mmm... mmm... jako wilczyca jesteś bardziej pociągająca. - mówi do Davidy Johnny jako Metanozjanin. - Przymknij pysk, chamie! - odpowiada zirytowana Davida w postaci Loboaninki. - Ooo! Suczka się złości... Jak jesteś wkurzona to wyglądasz ładniej. - prowokuje Davidę Johnny. - Możesz... - Seksowna grzywka! - ...zamknąć... - I te kształty, ah... - ...RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYJ!!!? - mówi to na tyle głośno, że wywołuje falę dźwięku ze swoich ust ogłuszającą Metanozjanina - Oj... Brian i Petra patrzą się na samotną Loboaninkę, która wie, że zepsuła sprawę, ale jednak mimo to podejmuje się walki. Wywołuje kolejną falę dźwięku, jednak Lepidopteranka i Arachnomałpa zwinnie tego unikają i przechodzą do kontraataku. Brian wystrzeliwuje w kierunku nóg Davidy sieć przez co ta przez brak możliwości poruszania się przewraca się. Loboaninka nie zdążyła przerwać sieci ponieważ Petra oblepiła ją klejącym szlamem, a na dokładkę doprawiła to toksycznymi oparami dzięki czemu Petra i Brian wygrali. Johnny nie miał wystarczająco czasu aby otrząsnąć się z ogłuszenia. Zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani do poczekalni. Brian i Petra wracają do swoich naturalnych form, a Johnny i Davida czekają na bitwę przegranych w ciszy i spokoju, ponieważ wiedzą, że oboje zawinili. Tym czasem gdy Brian i Petra świętują z powodu wygranej, Justine dalej pożera stres. Podchodzi do niej Lucas i próbuje ją pocieszyć. - Nie jesteś pewnie zadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw... Jestem świadomy tego, że... pocałowałaś... mnie tylko dlatego aby nie przyznać racji Femmie, ale ja nie mam Ci tego... - Lucas próbuje wyjasnić całą niezręczną sytuację, gdy nagle przychodzi Femma i przerywa mu. - No to jak twój nowy chłopak, moja droga? - Ej, Femma weź się odwal od... - Lucas stanął w obronie Justine gdy nagle ta... ponownie go pocałowała w usta - Eee... Przez tą sytuację Lucas mdleje ponownie, a Femma odchodzi z kaprysem na twarzy. Justine przez cały stres związany z tą całą sytuacją kompletnie nie wiedziała co robi i zaczęła podejmować coraz to bardziej absurdalne akcje. - Aaaa! Ja kompletnie zgłupiałam chyba. Po prostu muszę przyznać jej rację... Bo jeszcze Lucas weźmie ten związek naprawdę... No a wtedy będzie niedobrze... - mówi sobie po cichu Justine. Usłyszała to Petra i podeszła do zakłopotanej kosmitki. - Justine, co ty robisz kochana ze sobą? Pozwalasz zjadać się stresowi? - pyta Arachnomałpka. - Ja nie wiem co robić... - mówi Justine i podbiega do Petry obejmując ją z płaczem. - Musisz się wziąć w garść i przyznać się Femmie oraz wyjasnić to z Lucasem. Wiem, że to trudne, ale pomyśl o tym, że w taki sposób możesz zranić uczucia Lucasa. Może i to wredna jaszczurka, ale nawet wredne jaszczurki coś czują, tak? A chłopak przez te dwie akcje może też być zakłopotany. - tłumaczy to Petra poklepując koleżankę po plecach. - Wiem, ja po prostu... Aaa! Ja nie wiem co mnie opętało... - Rozumiem, teraz weź się za siebie dziewczyno, idź na arenę i skop Femmie tyłek! - motywuje Justine Petra. - Masz rację. Dam jej popalić! Tylko najpierw trzeba obudzić Lucasa... Howard zapowiada ostatnią walkę pomiędzy parami. - Przepraszamy za drobne opóźnienia, ale już jesteśmy! Następna walka odbędzie się pomiędzy Lucasem i Justine, a Femmą! Niech się poleje krew! Albo i magma? Zaczynamy! Zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani na arenę. Lucas widzi, że Justine jest dalej zaniepokojona, więc próbuje ją pocieszyć kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu, jednak ta go odtrąca. - Nie! Nie dotykaj mnie! - mówi Justine po czym kamufluje się. Lucas zasmuca się, ale rusza w stronę Pyronitki w ramach rozpoczęcia bitwy. Femma mimo szybkości Lucasa w postaci Kinecelerana odrzuca go wielką falą ognia. Kosmita podnosi się z ziemi i zaczyna biegać na około Pyronitki, jednak ta radzi sobie z tym atakiem za pomocą wielkiego ognistego wybuchu. - No i gdzie jest ta twoja dziewczyna, skoro tak bardzo się kochacie? Ukryła się i Cię odrzuciła? - prowokuje swoich przeciwników Femma. Justine przygląda się wszystkiemu z ukrycia i szkoda jej jest słabego położenia Lucasa, ten jednak sprowokowany przez Pyronitkę zaczyna biegnąć w stronę, a następnie wyprowadza serię bardzo szybkich ciosów, które kosmitka odpiera swoimi zwinnymi ognistymi ruchami. Femma postanawia przejść do ofensywy i ponownie wykonuje swój ognisty wybuch, który odrzuca Kinecelerana, a następnie rzuca w niego olbrzymią kulą ognia. Lucas nie może stanąć na nogi, więc prosi Justine o pomoc swoimi ostatkami energii. - Justine... Proszę... Pomóóóż... - po wypowiedziu tych słów kosmita mdleje. - Proszę... Justine... Pomóż... Co za słodkie słowa, aż prawie się wzruszyłam. Gdzie jest ta pewna siebie panna, którą poznałam po doleceniu na miejsce? Pokaż się, prędzej czy później będziesz musiała. - kontynuuje swoje docinki Femma. Nagle Pyronitka czuje wielki ból w sercu, przez które przepływa gorąca magma, a przed nią pojawia się Justine, która wbiła swój kolec ogonowy wprost w serce Femmy przebijając jej kamienną skorupę. - Musisz jedno zapamiętać. Nigdy nie kpij z tej "panny". - Justine odpowiada z zaciśniętymi zębami, a zaskoczona Femma pada na ziemię. Justine triumfuje pomagając podnieść się Lucasowi. Zawodnicy zostają przeteleportowani do poczekalni, a Lucas i jego kompanka wracają do swoich form. Kineceleranka podchodzi do Femmy. - Ciesz się, że to nie była prawdziwa walka. - Gdyby to była prawdziwa walka, rozgrominałabym Cię i przerobiła na popiół. Teraz się tylko z wami droczyłam. - odpowiada Pyronitka. Obie idą w przeciwne strony i każdy zaczął czekać na walkę przegranych z ciekawością kto odpadnie z gry. Przegrani udali się do osobnej poczekalni, a wygrani świętują i czekają na ostateczną bitwę, którą będą podziwiać na wielkim ekranie monitora. - Damn, to smutne, że my jesteśmy loserami, a oni mogą sobie urządzić jakieś party... - mówi zawiedziony Tim. - Ty się smucisz, że nie możemy urządzić sobie imprezy? Któryś z nas odpadnie z programu, a ty myślisz o świętowaniu... - podkreśla wagę sytuacji Femma. - Easy, laska. Tylko mówię... - uspokaja niezadowoloną Pyronitkę. - Niech wygra najlepszy... Czyli oczywiście... JA! - mówi nieskromnie Francis. - Taki najlepszy, a jest w walce przegranych. - odpowiada Johnny. - Słuchaj, na początku byłeś psem, a teraz musisz sobie radzić jako paprotka. Niżej się spaść nie da. - mówi Francis. - Zobaczymy, kocie. Walka się rozpoczyna. Kamery, wszystkie możliwe światła kierowane są na arenę. Zawodnicy się pojawiają na arenie, a Howard zaczyna mowę wstępną. - Oto bitwa przegranych! Zasady są proste, każdy teraz działa sam, pierwsze dwie osoby, które padną są mocno zagrożeni, bo trafiają do komory wstydu, a osoba, która otrzyma najwięcej głosów od widzów - trafia do teleportera przegranych i odpada, na ZAWSZE! Bez możliwości powrotu. Zaczynamy więc, walczcie! Zawodnicy bez najmniejszego wahania rzucili się na siebie niczym zwierzęta. Johnny i Davida od razu rzucili się na siebie. Johnny jednak ma przewagę dzięki umiejętności regeneracji, którą posiada Metanozjanin. Unika on ryków Loboaninki w łatwy sposób dzięki nauczce z ostatniego kontaktu z kosmitką. Tworzy on długi strumień ognia, którym namiętnie celuje w Davidę. W tym czasie bezbronny Arnold w postaci Galwanina ucieka przed żądną krwi Marthą. Tą jednak taranuje Francis w formie Appoplexianina i zaczyna się potyczka dwóch mistrzów walki. Walka jest wyrównana ze względu na równie dobre umiejętności bojowe obu obcych. Elon zaś próbuje zestrzelić projektor antygrawitacyjny Patricka jednak ten go namiętnie broni. Femma z kolei goni Tima, który jest bezradny bez żadnego źródła energii i jest łatwym celem. Na arenie panuje chaos, (prawie) każdy walczy zaciekle i nie da za wygraną. Aż w końcu słychać psi jęk, to Davida, padła jako pierwsza, ponieważ wpadła w pole rażenia dwóch fali ognia, które wywołał Johnny i Femma. Pierwsza osoba została przeteleportowana do komory wstydu. Femma wie, że dużo nie zdziała na Johnny'ego i Elona, więc na cel obiera Tima i Arnolda. Arnold dzięki małym rozmiarom unika ataków przeciwników. Tim się zmęczył i postanowił się na chwilę zatrzymać. Było to błędem bo niemal kilka sekund później otrzymał obrażenia od ognia i kryształów skierowanych w jego stronę. Druga osoba trafiła do komory wstydu... Reszta zawodników wróciła do poczekalni odmienieni w ich podstawowe formy. - Tim i Davida trrrafili do komorrry wstydu. Kto odpadnie? Wy o tym zdecydujecie! Wyczekujecie kolejnego odcinka PLANETY... TOTALNEJ... ZAGŁADY! - mówi Benjamin, po czym wyświetlają się napisy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Debiut każdego zawodnika z edycji I. *Justine tworzy niechciany związek z Lucasem. *Davida i Tim trafiają do Komory Wstydu. Postacie Prowadzący *Benjamin Necro Pracownicy *Howard Bollard Zawodnicy * Johnny * Tim * Brian * James * Petra * Justine * Elon * Arnold * Lucas * Guy * Patrick * Pavel * Martha * Davida * Francis * Bob * Femma * Bartholomew * Eric Głosowanie :Kto ma odpaść? * Davida, która ogłuszyła swojego partnera podczas wyzwania? * Tim, który bezradnie próbował walczyć w formie Conductoida, bo miał pecha? :ZAGŁOSUJ! :(Głosowanie kończy się 16 czerwca 2019 roku o godzinie 22:00) :GŁOSOWANIE ZAKOŃCZONE Ciekawostki *Tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do tytułu filmu "Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia". Zobacz też *Teleporter Wstydu *Omninet *SpaceTube Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Planeta Totalnej Zagłady